


Fading Echoes

by Sunhorse99



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Attempted Murder, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Capture, Character Death, Eventual Romance, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Give Advice, Talk of Suicide, The Author Regrets Nothing, Violence and aggression, Well Maybe SOME Things, Why Did I Write This?, severe injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhorse99/pseuds/Sunhorse99
Summary: Shortly before escaping the Maze, Thomas is stung. They find out the hard way that even an Immune can be affected, and in order to keep the others safe, Newt has to make judgement calls. However, once freed, it doesn’t go away, just fades. Now they have even BIGGER problems. Shuck.





	1. Runner

**Author's Note:**

> So there’s some fluff and all early on, before they’ve even started to really realize their feelings for each other. My apologies, I tend to move things along with stories pretty quickly. I have little control over it.

CHAPTER 1: Runner

 

THOMAS'S P.O.V.

 

Minho and I had just returned from the Maze and the doors shuddered closed behind us, only five seconds after we had escaped, if even that. Chuck rushed towards us, eyes wide and shining with relief and excitement. Hope. 

 

"Well?" He asked. "Did you find anything?"

 

Minho shook his head.  
"As usual, nothing."

 

Disappoint'ed murmurs all around. Chuck lowered his head, muttering under his breath in what seemed despair and doubt, hopelessness. It’s not hopeless. I didn’t know how I could tell that, I just could. There WAS a way out, I just didn't know WHERE. The Gladers all let out a sigh, slowly wandering away. Then a familiar face showed up, a tall, thin boy of maybe...17 years old, with rich brown eyes and an expressionless face save for the slight curve of his thin eyebrows. He stopped in front of me.

 

"So Tommy...not so good?" He asked, adjusting his sleeveless shirt.

 

I my shook my head.  
"Little progress."

 

He kept his eyes on me.  
"Tommy...is there even a way at all, or are we stuck here?" He asked in his familiar British accent. "Please...tell me there’s a way out of here...I tried to escape this already in another way. Tell me there’s going to be a way to be free again."

 

I fixed my eyes on my friend.  
"You tried to kill yourself, didn't you?"

 

He dropped his gaze.  
"It’s not something I’m proud of, but there HAS to be another way."

 

I ran forward and slammed my hands down on his shoulders.  
"Newt! Promise me. Promise me you’ll never try to kill yourself again."

 

He shook his head.  
"A little luck says we'll find a way out of here soon. A way out of this hell."

 

"We will. I promise."

 

THREE DAYS LATER...

 

There was the sound of frustrating pacing outside, quick and heavy on the grass. I stood and went to check it out. Chuck was asleep in the hammock next to me, so maybe...Newt? He was the only other one that would be likely seen doing some agitated pacing. Pacing at such a quick speed. Huh. Probably not an easy job for someone with a permanent limp. When I got outside, I saw it was indeed Newt.

 

He hurled a pebble across the field and stared up at the Maze's wall.  
"I don't want to be here anymore...we’ve been searching for three years though, there’s...no escape. I should have stayed a Runner. Then at least I could have escaped through death, doing...something good for my friends." He stared up at the walls thoughtfully and also with frustration. "Why couldn’t I do it then? What was stopping me? I did it, but...fate is too cruel to let me escape..."

 

"Newt?" I headed outside to join him. "What’re you talking about, escaping, couldn’t do what?"

 

He jumped and then relaxed at the sight of me.  
"Tommy. Sorry to wake you."

 

I shook my head and came to stand beside him.  
"I was already awake," I assured my friend. "What were you talking about?"

 

He looked away.  
"It was nothing. It’s okay, I promise."

 

I crossed my arms.  
"Newt."

 

He sighed and turned to face me.  
"Fine. Did I ever tell you how I got my limp, Tommy? No..." He frowned. "I don’t think I did."

 

"How?" I pressed.

 

He took a deep breath.  
"I was a Runner once."

 

"The Grievers caught up with you?" I remembered earlier. He hadn’t denied it when I’d guessed his suicide attempt.

 

He moved to sit down against a tree.  
"I wouldn’t be here if they had. Nobody's ever seen one and lived to tell the tale except for you and Minho." He looked at the ground. "I was weak. I’d had enough here...I hate the place, Tommy...I hate the Glade and we're trapped here...how we don’t remember what the outside world even looks like, can’t remember anything but our names. I wanted to escape, and when we knew there was no possible way, I was done. I couldn’t take it anymore." He shook his head. "I climbed to the top of that wall, Tommy. I climbed to the top and I jumped. Alby saved me, but what he didn’t know was that...I didn’t want to be saved. I tried to commit suicide and take my own life, but I was saved, I’m still stuck here, and all I have to show for that night is a limp. I’ll never been able to run again, nor even WALK properly. I only made things worse that night. I lost my job as a Runner because of my disability. Now I’m second-in-command, yes, but it's nothing compared to the thrill and the importance of a Runner. I’m stuck with a limp, we'll never be able to escape."

 

I grabbed him and pulled him against me, wrapping my arms around him and holding him tightly.  
"Please...don't ever try to take your life again..."

 

He leaned against me, pulling my arms tighter around him. I’d never thought I’d hold the second-in-command like this, but he didn’t seem to hate it. Screw that. I don't always see him as the second-in-command, he's my best friend and I’m sure there’s something else there. I always get a weird flutter in my heart when his eyes meet mine, when we talk or he brushes against me, our hands touch, even just an accidental shoulder-bump in passing. Something's up and I don’t care. I like it. He said nothing much, just mumbled my name under his breath and let me hold him there. I took a deep breath. Newt had always been special. I knew that much, but I didn’t expect the fluttering of my heart when I held the ginger-haired boy in my arms.

 

THE NEXT MORNING...

 

Chuck had found us like that the next morning. We must have fallen asleep in that position, my back against the tree with my knees bent and legs up in a relaxed position, Newt held close and sitting between my spread apart legs on the grass, leaning his head against my chest. Chuck had taken it upon himself to start making fun of us at once, which I should have expected.

 

"Whoa! Hey Thomas, how come I didn’t know you and Newt were a thing? Are you two sleeping together? I mean...in a way different than this?" He joked.

 

Newt woke up at the words and fixed Chuck with a strict expression, brows creased downwards, lips turned down in a half frown. "Chuck-"

 

Chuck shook his head.  
"You two ARE, aren’t you? Wow! Guys look at this! Three years and we haven’t seen a couple and now there is one, Newt and Thomas!"

 

Alby marched over.  
"What’s going on?"

 

Newt made no move to move away from me, but looked up and met Alby's gaze squarely.  
"Nothing is 'going on' here. I was upset last night, so he stepped in and was trying to help me."

 

Chuck smirked, trying to hold back a chuckle of amusement.  
"Yeah, sure. I’m SURE they aren’t y'know...a thing."

 

I rolled my eyes.  
"Well we AREN'T." I blushed as I said this.

 

"Awwww look at him, he’s blushing."

 

"Shut up, Chuck."

 

"Naaaaaah."

 

Newt frowned at him.  
"Chuck."

 

He shrugged and backed away.  
"Fine, fine..."

 

Newt lingered a moment in my arms before disentangling from me and composing himself.  
"Well...on with the day then. Runners?"

 

I shot to my feet.  
"Damn!" I hissed. "I won’t be ready, we'll lose time!"

 

"Then hurry up and get your gear!" Minho insisted. "I’ll be at the doors, we have about three minutes until they open."

 

I scrambled to my feet and raked my fingers through my messed dark brown hair. I glanced apologetically at Newt, who just waved me off to get ready, as was his job as second-in-command. Then he walked off, handing out the day's tasks to the others. I slid on my brown chest harness and tied it quickly, fingers fumbling with it as I attempted to tie it at the same time as running to join Minho, who was waving me over as the doors started to open. Tying while running proved doable, but no easy task. I vowed never to try that again. Vowed never to be late again. Newt stood near the entrance, looking down at the ground.

 

"I wish we didn't have to send you in every day...but maybe one day, there'll be a way out, and it'll have been worth all this time and energy," Said Alby.

 

Newt stared at him, expression something between shock and doubt.  
"It’ll have all been worth this? All these deaths, the terror that we’ve lived in of not having an escape, of the Grievers? It’ll have been worth three years of our lives lost in this place?" He glared down at himself. "Will it have been worth all the injuries we’ve had?"

 

"If you mean your limp, that was your own fault," Alby pointed out.

 

He crossed his arms, then looked at me.  
"Just...be careful, Minho, Tommy."

 

"We'll be back tonight," Minho promised.

 

Newt nodded and waved to us.  
"Good luck, find us a way home."

 

The doors fully opened and at once we rushed inside. I felt someone's eyes on me, but I couldn’t afford to look back.


	2. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is called out on his obvious crush on Thomas and TRIES to deny it, denying it fiercely to others, but he can’t keep it from himself.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Somewhat cheesy chapter.

NEWT'S P.O.V.

 

I watch as they vanish around a corner, not letting my eyes leave until they had vanished from sight. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Alby standing there.

 

"It’s okay. Don’t underestimate them."

 

I lower my eyes.  
"I can’t help but worry," I confess. 

 

"Why?" Alby asks. "Why do you worry so much? When Ben was still here and was a Runner along with Minho, you didn’t worry so visibly. Why worry now?"

 

I stare at the walls of the Maze.  
"Because Thomas's personality conflicts with Minho's. I’m not sure how good a team they make when they’re in the Maze. I know firsthand how dangerous that place is. Remember that I know about the Maze. I was a Runner once, if you can recall a couple years back. There were times when I almost didn’t make it back. That’s why I worry for them."

 

Chuck raises an eyebrow.  
"Not 'cause it’s Thomas?"

 

I roll my eyes.  
"Shut up, Chuck."

 

He smirks and shrugs, wandering off. I glare after him for a moment before looking up to see Alby with a faint smile on his face. Catching my eye, he wipes the smile from his face, returning to his usual expressionless appearance, but I can’t forget that even Alby managed a smirk somehow at me. Am I doing something wrong? Do I have leaves in my hair or something, or is it more complicated and do they ACTUALLY think there’s something going on between me and Thomas? No way.

 

"What?" I ask Alby sharply as he quickly erases his smile.

 

He shakes his head.  
"Nothing. Nothing at all."

 

"You were smirking at me. What is it?" I press.

 

He chuckles and shakes his head.  
"Just...the idea of you and Thomas-"

 

I stare at him, then groan.  
"Oh for god's sake! We're NOT a couple!"

 

"Maybe not. Yet."

 

"We WON'T be. I’m not gay!"

 

"Yet. He’s Thomas. He'll worm his way in eventually. Y'know...if you ARE into guys, you don't need to be afraid about it."

 

"Yeah right. In a glade of JUST guys. Also, I’m serious. I’m not attracted to guys."

 

"Except Thomas."

 

"Alby, why’re you acting so weird? It’s not like you to stick your nose in other people's business without good reason."

 

"I have good reason. I want to know what's up with my deputy."

 

"Oh dear god...just leave it."

 

"Fine. Your call. Good luck, Newt."

 

"Don’t need luck when nothing’s going on."

 

He just shakes his head and walks away, chuckling under his breath.

 

LATER...

 

I’m not blind. I know. I know I have feelings for Thomas, I just don’t want to admit it. To myself or to anyone else, but I guess I can’t hide forever, right? Time to face the music. When he had held me the night before, my heart had pounded, and I had faked being asleep for a long time just so I could feel him holding me, and when I had actually fallen asleep, it was because I was so comfortable and felt so...safe with him. When I had woken and found the others staring and teasing, I’d been embarrassed to be caught. Not because they might think I was gay, but because they might think that I was interested in Thomas. I am. I am, and that’s what scares me. I don’t deserve him. He deserves much better than the affection I have for him. He deserves someone as strong and capable as him, someone who can run with him, someone who can at least keep up with him when he walks. Someone who values themselves more than this. He needs someone who can support him better than I ever could.

Even so, my heart won’t stop fluttering whenever I picture his face. I want him. I’ve only known him for a few days, but I know that I want him, that I want to have his arms around me, that I want to lean on him or be the one to hold him close, that I want...that I want to...I don’t even know. Kiss him? I’m not sure. I’ll have to see him again before I answer that question. I want to see him again anyway. I want to know he’s okay, I find my thoughts wandering and despite myself, I find myself wanting to sleep in his arms again tonight. He’s MUCH more comfortable and comforting than the thin hammock. When Chuck yells an hour later that it’s almost time for the doors to start closing, I begin to panic. Minho and Thomas haven’t returned yet. Usually the Runners are back by now. When I was a Runner, we always were, when Ben was a Runner, they always were. Ever since Thomas arrived though...things have been changing. Gally thinks it’s for the worst, but I like to think differently. I shoot to my feet and grab my walking stick, moving as quickly as I can to stand just outside the Maze, probably a little closer to the doors than I should have been, because I see Chuck moving forward slowly to pull me back if needed. If those doors close and I’m still there, I won’t be squished by it, but pretty darn close. Enough to give anyone here a scare. The doors start to slide closed with a groan and my heart pounds. Only once has anyone survived a night in the Maze, and it was them, but still...it was just by a little skill and a lot of luck. There is one less Griever, true, but just one is enough to kill a man. I hear pounding, rushed footsteps as the doors start to close and, much to my relief, I see Thomas and Minho approaching. They’re too far...they won't make it in time. I can tell that much. My heart pounds, yet feels heavy at the same time. Thomas picks up speed and yells for Minho to run faster. They’re trying their hardest, but the doors are already half closed. I stare at them in a mixture of hope and despair, both conflicting with each other. Chuck yanks me back away from the doors just as the Runners make it out, only a half a second before the doors slam shut. Minho looks totally fine, as usual, but Thomas nearly collapses in exhaustion, he’s sweating from head to toe and his breathing is heavier than an anvil. I rush forward, dropping my walking stick and pulled Thomas against me, burying my head against his shoulder and for once not caring who saw or heard us. I hug him tightly, tears of relief brimming in the corners of my dark eyes.

 

"Thomas! When those doors started to close and you didn’t show up..." I shake my head. "I thought you’d be stuck in that Maze overnight and I’d never see you again..."

 

He hugs me as well.  
"That’ll never happen, Newt. I promise."

 

"Never say never. Things have been weird since you arrived. What if there’s a day when you don’t get out in time?" I ask.

 

"Then I’ll run the Maze all night, even if ten Grievers chase me."

 

"If ten Grievers chase you, you’re dead meat already. Bloody hell, if ONE Griever chases you, it’d be a stroke of luck to escape. I know you did it once, but don’t let that go to your head."

 

"I'd still run, as fast as I could. I’d climb, I’d hide somewhere, I’d slide under things or over things, if I can’t run, I’ll stand there and fight, even if it means I get a limb broken or pass out. I’ll fight to survive, to get back here, to...home. To you," He promises me.

 

My eyes go wide.  
"You...couldn’t possible keep it up for ten HOURS, Tommy..."

 

He smiles from the corner of his lip. It’s kind of cute, honestly.  
"For you, I could."

 

Chuck grins and tries not to laugh.  
"You two..." He shakes his head. "So sappy..."

 

Thomas pulls away from me, still mostly breathless.  
"I...I've been running literally all day. I need to sit down somewhere..."

 

I nod and lead him towards the middle of camp, where we sit down against a fallen log.  
"So? Did you find anything? Even the smallest clue?"

 

He nods.  
"Yes, actually. We did. Section 7 was open today. Minho says it hasn’t been open early before, but now that we have that tracking thing from the dead Griever, section 7 was open really early. We think it might be where the Grievers go during the day. It’s well-hidden, you can only access it with a tracker that was located INSIDE a Griever. Their way in...it could be our way out."

 

I hold up a hand.  
"Hang on, Tommy. You found the home of the Grievers...and you want us to go in?"

 

He nods again.  
"I don’t know if there’s actually Grievers on the other side. Keep in mind we have no IDEA where they go in the daytime, but once we had the tracker, that section was open. Minho and I checked it out and it looks like there’s a doorway, but when the scanner saw we weren't Grievers...the blocks began to slam down, the portal closed and locked and we had to get out of there quickly."

 

"I’m glad you’re alright," I tell him, pulling his head to my shoulder. "I’ve only known you a few days, but it feels like forever, and it feels like...like I NEED you."

 

"You don’t NEED me. You’re one of the strongest guys I know." 

 

"Maybe, but it FEELS like I need you."

 

He nuzzles his head further onto my shoulder.  
"Don’t let yourself think like that. If the Grievers get me one day, you’ll be without me, and can’t have you trying suicide again."

 

I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer.  
"Sorry...this is weird..."

 

He raises an eyebrow but doesn’t try to pull away.  
"Newt...what's going on? What’re you doing?" He turns to look at me. "I know you like to protect us all, and that you tend to be a bit...clingy at times-"

 

"Clingy?" I demand. "Since when?"

 

"Maybe not. It just...comes off that way. That’s not my point though. My point is just...you’re acting weird. You’re protective and you’re real friendly, maybe a bit affectionate, sure, but not THIS affectionate."

 

I blush.  
"I’m not trying to creep you out, if that’s what’s going on here," I assure him. "I can let go if you need."

 

Instead of pulling away, he leans into me.  
"No...it’s okay." He smiles with a blush. "In fact...I kinda like it, I guess. You’re warm and the night is cold."

 

"You’re cold?" I ask.

 

He nods.  
"Just a bit." He presses his head further against my shoulder and pulls my arms tighter around him.

 

"Wow..." Chuck interrupts the moment, hands on his hips, smirk on his face. "You two SURE you’re not a couple? At this rate, you should be."

 

I blush cherry red.  
"Hey...go away..."

 

"I: making the second-in-command blush!" He laughs.

 

"We're NOT a couple and we won’t ever be a couple."

 

"Don’t knock it off so easily. It’d honestly be relieving to see some romance around here. You know...a change of pace and all," He mumbles.

 

"Chuck." Thomas fixes him with a stern look.

 

Chuck sighs and holds up his hands.  
"Okay okay...just saying it how I see it."

 

After he had gone though, the moment had been broken. Thomas sighs and pulls away, shaking himself out and glancing at me, expression almost...apologetic, but for what? For Chuck? For leaning on me and wrapping me around him? He has no need to apologize for those things. No reason at all. In fact, and I hope he knows it, I ENJOYED holding him like that. I really had.

 

A WEEK LATER...

 

"Guys, we can break free," Says Thomas, a small smile creeping across his face. "Minho and I are going again to check it out and see if it’s clear, but we could be free tomorrow!"

 

"How?" Asks Alby. "Do you really think there’s hope?"

 

"Yes," Thomas agrees. "I do, there’s a way out, and we think we know where it is."

 

A small smile flickers across Alby's face.  
"Then you must check it, and if it seems the way out, lead us home."

 

"We will. We have to check it first though. Wish us luck."

 

"Of course. Good luck."

 

Thomas glances to me.  
"Newt..."

 

I step forward.  
"Don’t go in there...I’m begging you." I shake my head and rest a hand on his shoulder. "I know everyone thinks it’s for the best, but please...it’s dangerous, and you could lose track of time."

 

"We'll be back before sundown. I promise."

 

"Tommy-"

 

"Relax. It’ll be okay."

 

I step right up to him.  
"Tommy...please. As your second-in-command, I’m asking you not to go."

 

"Yet our first-in-command has given me permission."

 

"Tommy! Listen to me! I have a bad feeling about this, so please, don’t go in there today."

 

"Fine. We won’t go in today, but tomorrow, no matter what, we check things out."

 

"Fair enough. Thank you."

 

Alby frowns at me.  
"You’re slowing us down, Newt."

 

"No," I argue. "I’m saving a life." I lower my voice to whisper to myself as I look at Thomas. "I’m saving the life of someone I love."

 

He must've heard me, because he locks eyes with me and raises an eyebrow.  
"What...?"

 

I shake my head.  
"Nothing. It’s nothing. I really should tell you something tonight though."

 

"Yeah, sure. Anything for you."

 

LATER...

 

We sit outside one of the huts and I snap a twig in half, fidgeting nervously.  
"So...I’ve wanted to tell you for a while, but I worried I’d rush things. I needed to be sure of it, so I’ve waited this long, but if you go in there and don’t come back and I haven’t told you, I’d never forgive myself."

 

"What...?" He turns to face me. "What’s wrong, Newt? Are you okay?"

 

"I’m fine," I promise. "I just...that thing I said I needed to tell you is that...I’m in love."

 

His face falls, as if he’s upset by the news. He lowers his head.  
"Oh...I...congratulations, I guess."

 

"Are you not getting it? You haven’t picked up on all the clues?" I challenge.

 

He raises his head just slightly, but keeps his eyes downcast.  
"Clues?"

 

"Like when I hold you or lean my head on your shoulder? Like how I try to be close to you emotionally too? Like...Like how I always tried to show off a bit, maybe...impress you? Though to be fair there’s not a lot to show off with farming and building since that’s all I’m good for now."

 

"You’re good for way more than that! You’re a builder and a farmer, yes, but you’re also one of the most respected guys here, you’re a natural-born leader, you're strong and fast-"

 

"USE to be fast."

 

"Fast reflexes and sharp thinking, anyway. On top of it, Alby chose you for second-in-command for a reason, and y’know What? He chose you for that AFTER you got your limp, so he chose you for your leadership and social skills, I'm guessing."

 

"Is that why you’re blind to this?" I ask.

 

He frowns.  
"Blind to it?"

 

"Yes. Are you blind to the fact that...that I..." I struggle with the words. I’ve never had to do this before. "That I may have... feelings for you. Did you look past that fact because I’m higher up than you? Because I’m in a position of power and you’re not? Tell me my rank didn’t make you blind to this."

 

"I..." He shakes his head. "I dunno...I never noticed it much, but maybe you’re right. Maybe I was looking past it because I never thought it’d be possible."

 

"You know now. You know that there’s feelings there. Tell me what you think."

 

"I think...that it’s weird."

 

"Weird?" I feel my heart sink.

 

"Yeah. I think it’s weird to have a crush on a guy I’ve just met four or five days ago, but I do."

 

"You do? You...have feelings for me too?"

 

The air becomes tense and I hold his gaze only for a moment more before looking away. I know what my face must look like, tense with worry, flushed red with embarrassment at having been so straightforward, but what else could I have done? I dare to look at him again, not sure what I even want him to say.

 

"Sorry, it was a weird question."

 

"No, it’s fine," he promises.

 

I take a deep breath and ask again.  
"Well...do you return the feelings?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for misspellings or grammar issues. I’m not the best editor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Thanks for reading! Advice/Feedback/Comments always appreciated, for the help or just to motivate me to keep going.
> 
> I have several chapters written and in editing phase right now, so expect more very soon!


End file.
